


Unseen

by achievement_eggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_eggsy/pseuds/achievement_eggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt on the kingsman kinkmeme; </p>
<p>Eggsy has never actually thought highly of himself. He felt more worthless than anything, and in turn does not truly believe he deserves all that he has now(including happiness). Even after Valentine and becoming a Kingsman, mostly due to his mother. Who, a year later, went back to her old habits and started taking advantage of him once again(Leaving him having to either watch his sister on his own or finding a sitter). The Kingsman surprisingly don't notice the difference, especially Harry(who became Arthur). They never notice the exhaustion, the looser clothes or his steadily growing pale skin. But like everything else, Eggsy takes it all in stride(as he has done his whole life, he has to be strong yea?), not to mention his sister and The Kingsman are relying on him fully now. </p>
<p>However, on a mission gone wrong ,by a recruits mistake, Eggsy lies in the hospital, nearly beaten to death and in a medical induced coma. And it isn't until Harry goes to his Galahads home that the dark truth of what the past year has been for him comes to light. And none of them are happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably so shit but oh well, it is also on my tumblr. Also if someone spots a mistake please tell me I haven’t a beta.

He’d done it - saved the world. Him, Harry, Merlin, Rox. Four people. He’s finished valentine and could go home. The thing with saving the world, he thought, is it leaves you utterly exhausted. Eggsy glanced at Merlin, who simply smiled at him. The flight home was long — changing into spare clothes had never been harder, everywhere he moved a new pain builds. The plane, already in the air, had eggsy swaying into his seat. 

‘Thanks Merlin, could not have done it without you’ eggsy smiled, disembarking the plane. Merlin smiles back, and nodded slightly. Eggsy began the trek home, taking in the damage. Ruined buildings, rubble littering the pavement. He could hear the police sirens blaring, one rushes past him. The entire world, brought to its knees. He climbed up the steps to his own apartment. Opening the door he peered inside. 

————————————————————————————————————————— 

The rain fell, as it had for days on end. Not much had changed from that fateful day. Harry had become the new Arthur, and he had taken up Galahad. Thankfully the previous Arthur had not gotten to many of the kingsman and only one or two new recruits had been trained. Life went on, he went on missions and returned to his dreary apartment. His mother had refused to part with her now fiancé and to protect daisy he continued to live there. Moving to the kitchen eggsy began dinner. Chopping carrots eggsy thought about the kingsman. With the world recovering they relied on him now more than ever. Which would have been alright if his mother hired a baby sitter or even better left that bloody bastard.

Hearing the front door slam eggsy winced. His new bruv, he thought sarcastically. ‘Where are you boy’ dean roared, shaking the apartment. He breathed deeply, entering the lounge room. ‘Come ‘ear a second’ a slow tantalising smile builds as Eggsy took a few steps forward. Violently lashing out dean struck him in the stomach and continued to attack, gasping, eggsy fell to the floor. ‘You fuck! One hit and you go down, fucking weak bitch. You are worthless, you’re nothing. You’re a weak bitch,’ eggsy shut his eyes. 

He’s pretty sure his stomach wound had reopened and He couldn’t - wouldn’t - retaliate. Even with all his kingsman training he would not risk daisy and as such he was forced to obey, especially since the car incident. Resigning himself to his fate he slowly stood and he shuffled into his room, with dean glaring and yelling profanities all the way.

Another day without eating. One would think that with such a top secret organisation they would notice. His clothes got looser each month, his skin got paler, and the bags under his eyes seemed permanent. Eggsy simply took this in stride, believing that people chose not to comment and ignored it since he wasn’t really a true kingsman. He smiled when needed to and laughed in all the right places, even fooling harry hart himself. A jack of all trades as his mates described him as. His phone blared, the screen lighting up. Of course they would call him in when he honestly could not go in. Sighing, eggsy opened his window and jumped.

‘So what’s the mission’ harry opened the folder and pushed it towards him. ‘A new drug trafficking group has been spotted not far from here. You and Mordred have the honour of dismantling it’ harry smiled, ‘Should be no problem for you.’ Nodding eggsy got to his feet. ‘I’ll do my best’ and left. He put his suit on met mordred in the hall. 

‘Nervous?’ he asked smiling. Mordred was one of the newer recruits and was slightly nervous, his first big mission, however small it may be for eggsy. Chuckling Eggsy led them through the HQ. ‘Word of advice, keep calm’ and with that they were off. Walking fast through the streets he lead them down alleyways until reaching a pub. Glancing around Eggsy motioned for Mordred to follow him through the door. As soon as he breached the front door alarms blared. Men poured out from every way, fighting as best he could he looked for mordred. 

It had happened in slow motion. Mordred hadn’t seen the knife and Eggsy, being the kind gentleman he was, proceeded to push him out the way. And then all hell broke loose. ‘Rox? Are you there? We might need some help’ he screamed. The pain was excruciating, pain radiated from his abdomen. Fighting as best he could he took out as many guys as he could. Then his vision blurred. 

‘Eggsy!’ 

Popular to contrary belief, he didn’t feel half of them, he was sure he should since pain let them know they were alive. He sank to the ground, whoever was inflicting the damage had stopped. Silence fell over them. Eggsy blinked a few times trying to sit up. He felt hands across his back, flinching he shrugged them off. 

‘Eggsy!’ That voice again, he thought. Maybe he deserved to die, he was worthless wasn’t he? Thats what dean constantly told him and his mother too. ‘Shh you’re going to be okay, you’re not worthless’ A giggle bubbled through his lips making red hot blood seep out of his mouth. Hands were on his forehead. And since he was exhausted he thought he might take a nap, despite the voice screaming at him not too.

Not much could bring harry hart to his feet, although that was beginning to change. ‘Merlin whats the status?’ he barked, pacing up and down. ‘He’s unconscious and bleeding, I’m sorry, Arthur. I’m not sure he’s going to make it’ Merlin reported bluntly. He knew Harry had feelings for the boy but was oblivious to them. 

Rage had sparked in Harry, how dare they touch his Eggsy. His phone beeped, letting him know they had arrived and gone to the operating room. He had a few things to take care of before he could see eggsy. The hurt and confusion in his chest would have to wait. 

— 

Blood dripped out of the mens mouths who had hurt his eggsy. Smiling cruelly he bent down and whispered softly into the mans ear ‘manners maketh man’ before leaving. ‘that was a bit much don’t you think Arthur’ Merlins voice sounded. ‘not at all merlin, pain must be felt where pain is due’. With those words something clicked in harrys head. He, Harry Hart, fancied Eggsy. Son of his fallen comrade. 

— 

Entering the infirmary, harrys eyes met Eggsys prone figure. Wires were hooked, tubes came out of his mouth and nose and he looked paler than ever. No one was in there but he. His love, was in a medical induced coma or that was what the reports had read and he had finally looked at Eggsy. Properly and for the first time in a year since it had happened. Alas, he finally spotted the paleness of his protege, the dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept since before, and the amount of bruises took his breathe away. Gentleman or not his hand rose to his mouth in shock. Bruises littered Eggsys’ torso. 

Blindly, Harry got up and left, not realising where he was going until his feet led him to Eggsy and his mothers apartment. He knocked four times and waited. ‘Ah, Eggsy ain’t here if you’re looking of him’ Michelle slurred, clearly drunk. ‘No? I was under the impression he was, how are you though, you do not look well, has Eggsy been taking care of you?’ Harry played his role well, the concerned mentor looking for clues.

‘HA! He ain’t here, dean took care o’ him a few days ago and he ain’t been back since. The brats been crying fer him, I don’t care enough so kindly see yourself out’ Realisation dawned on him. The bruises, the constant tiredness, and his sister. His poor, poor Eggsy. Harry nodded, and with a heavy heart trudged back to HQ. 

After informing Roxy and Merlin he had not left his side. And merlin had taken to drugging Harry in order to get him to sleep. A few flatlines and months later, Eggsy opened his eyes. Blearily he looked around. A figure was holding something, a newspaper he surmised. He made a noise, water. He needed water. 

The figure looked up and quickly grabbed the glass, tipping his head back ever so slightly the figure poured some water down Eggsys parched throat. Eggsy quietly went back to sleep. When he awoke again, his head was mostly cleared and the nurses asked him long boring questions. What happened. Was he okay. To which he politely smiled and said he was perfectly fine. 

‘You know they’re only trying to help. It would be better if you didn’t lie’ and there was harry, leaning against the doorframe. ‘It would help if these lights weren’t obnoxiously bright’ Eggsy sighed. Harry looked the same as ever. To him it had been eons since they had a relaxing conversation. Harry sat down. 

‘I went to your apartment, while you were asleep’ Harry began and he tensed. This was not good. He was okay, things at home were fine. No one needed to hear the details of what had happened. ‘you don’t need to be ashamed Eggsy, everything is okay.’ he wouldn’t push Eggsy if he didn’t want to talk. ‘I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong’ but his tone was clipped. 

‘Eggsy, you won’t have to live there again, we have taken daisy and you are both going to live with me.’ Eggsys head snapped up in disbelief. ‘I don’t need charity if that is what you’re thinking’ he exclaimed angrily. ‘No one thinks that, relax Eggsy’ standing up Harry walked over to his bed. Stroking Eggsys hair he leant in and slowly kissed him. 

Pulling back, Harry smiled and walked out. Mere moments later Roxy rushed in. Being the mother hen she checked everywhere while he gave quiet smiles and laughs. She told him jokes and made him laugh and then her tone grew somber. 

‘You can’t keep having these thoughts eggs, you need to speak to me or merlin hell even harry if you can keep your dicks away from each other’ and Eggsy smiled. Maybe just maybe things would be alright. After all, he has reason to smile now. 

The weather began to clear and so did Eggsys life. His weight was normal and he was even back in the field. Smiling, harry came into view. A loose towel around his waist Eggsy grinned.


End file.
